The present invention relates generally to lights, and more particularly to portable lights.
Active people often find themselves in need of a portable light source, such as while backpacking, performing auto maintenance, and spelunking, for example. Flashlights are most often used to provide the light source, especially where a power outlet is not readily available. Other options include handheld xe2x80x9cdropxe2x80x9d lights powered by extension cords, and cord or battery-powered lights that are fixed to portable floor stands.
Although flashlights work well for their intended purpose, they are often inconvenient in that a user must hold the light to direct it to suitable location, which may be difficult if the user needs both hands for performing work or other tasks. Alternatively, the user must find a suitable support where the light will correctly illuminate the work area. This solution is satisfactory only if the user desires for the focus of the light to remain fixed, and can be inconvenient if the user has to often adjust the direction of the light, or if the user needs illumination while moving.
The use of hand-held drop lights with extension cords has numerous possible disadvantages depending on the work situation. Some of the possible disadvantages include the inconvenience of manipulating the long and somewhat inflexible heavy cord, cords which are not always long enough to reach outlets, work areas where electric outlets are not available at all, and the lack of a suitable place to attach or lay the light so it will illuminate directly onto the work surface. Most of the possible disadvantages associated with drop lights may also be applicable to lights attached to portable floor stands.
In an attempt to solve some of the above stated problems, powered lamps have in the past been provided which are mountable to a person""s head. The lamps may be attached to helmets, for example, or may be attached to straps that are worn around a user""s head. The head-attachable lamps are convenient in that the light may be positioned to illuminate an area that the user wishes to see, usually straight out from the user""s head. Head attachable lamps are also convenient in that they leave both of the user""s hands free for performing tasks.
Although prior art head lamps work well to free a user""s hands, there are problems associated with their use. Often, a user may be frustrated that the lamp illuminates only directly in front of the user""s head. Guiding the light to a work area is equivalent to having to point the user""s nose at the work area. This operation may not always be possible or comfortable, especially in crowded environments. In addition, there are many situations when a user may want light to focus from a direction other than from the top of the head, or may not have room to place the lamp on his or her head because of crowded work conditions. Moreover, some users may not want to wear anything at all on their heads because of the associated discomfort.
The present invention solves many problems of the prior art by providing a light that is mounted on a clamp. The clamp is configured to be attached to different locations on a user""s body, and is sufficiently sturdy so that it can support the light in an illumination direction that is fixed relative to the user""s body. To this end, the clamp includes a pair of arms that are spring-biased together, and which may be separated and clamped around clothing or a belt, for example. The bias of the spring sturdily holds the clamp, and therefore the light, in place on the clothing. The arms preferably have a substantial gripping surface area, and the light preferably does not extend too far from the clamp, so that the light does not droop or sag or rock when the clamp is attached to a surface. The clamp arms may include teeth that aid in securing the clamp to clothing and other items, and which further stabilize the light during illumination.
The light is connected by a cord to a power supply, such as a battery pack or an AC adapter. If a battery pack is used, the battery pack may also include a mechanism, such as a clip, for attaching the battery pack to the clothing or belt of a user. In this manner, the light and its power source may be easily transported during use.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a headband is provided to which the clamp may be attached. To this end, in one embodiment, the headband includes a slot into which one of the arms of the clamp is fitted. The spring binds the other arm to the outside of a housing for the slot, to securely hold the light in place.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the light is pivotally attached to the clamp so the light may be pivoted to illuminate in a desired direction. To this end, the light is mounted on a hinge that is attached to one leg of the clamp. In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, the hinge may be rotatably mounted on the clamp arm, permitting the light to illuminate in a wide variety of different angles. In this manner, after the light is attached to a user, a user may manipulate the light toward a desired target, providing flexibility in illumination direction.
In accordance with still a further aspect of the present invention, the light includes a bezel, the rotation of which causes the light to turn off or on. The light may further be designed so that rotation of the bezel varies the light beam width.
Other advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the drawings, in which: